


Impulse

by LoneDragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but mccree is a little reluctant, hanzo loves snakes, he is a supportive bf nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: Hanzo buys a ball python on his way home on a whim, which is very unlike him. At least, that's what Mccree thinks





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing first person POV be gentle (also sorry this is late I had finals this week)

Hanzo and I have been together for a few months now, but before then we were pretty close, and I’d like to think I’ve picked up a few things about him.

He doesn’t like crowds or large groups of people for that matter.

He definitely doesn’t like loud noises and tends to be by himself most of the time.

He also naps a lot and falls asleep easily. It’s especially cute when he falls asleep next to me.

One thing that remains constant is that he doesn’t just do something on a whim. Almost everything he does is planned and thought out. Except when he’s flustered, but that’s beside the point. He doesn’t just do something randomly, at least he tries not to.

So you can imagine my surprise when my Han came into our room with a god damn snake wrapped around his arm, and a python at that.

I didn’t hear him come in initially since I was in the shower, but by the time I came out there was already a cage set up on the only dresser in here.

Then I found him on our bed…petting the damn thing.

I think I’ve seen just about everything now… I thought to myself as I sat next to him.

“Wha.. why did you get a snake?” I asked. You can probably imagine my confusion. The only experiences I’ve ever had with snakes have been bad ones since they have a tendency to bite after all.

He gently patted the thing’s head and turned to me with the cutest damn smile and said, “Oh hi, Jesse. I didn’t hear you come out.”

He went back to petting it shortly after with slow, calm strokes. Occasionally gently touching it’s… Nose? Snout? Pits? I honestly wasn’t sure what to call it.

“You didn’t answer my question, honey,” I replied. I was still a little reluctant about having a pet snake, but I was willing to work with it if Hanzo liked it.

“Oh right,” He said, picking up the damn thing with his bare hands and placing it on one of our pillows. Mine to be exact.

“I was walking back from the store because Hana wanted me to get her some Choco Pies for her stream later, when I went past a pet store and I saw this little guy in the window.” He stopped, picking up the snake in his arms, and almost cradled it, letting it wrap its tail around his arm.

“Do you anything about snakes? At all?” I responded, this was definitely odd of him.

“Sure, I mean, dragons and snakes are sort of similar… Right?” Hanzo asked, a little unsure.

“I didn’t know you had a soft spot for scalies, Han,” I said playfully, running my fingers under his strong jawline.

“Hush you,” He said swiftly, seemingly embarrassed by the way he wouldn’t look at me directly.

“Snakes aren’t even that hard to take care of. You only need to feed them once or twice a week, and they aren’t nearly as expensive as dogs or cats. Besides, ball pythons are very friendly, only the babies bite.” He explained, running his index finger across the snake’s pale forehead. Making it flick its tongue onto his arm.

“Good, ‘cause I was a little worried I was gonna get bit,” I replied, feeling a little better.

“You can hold her if you want,” He said, bright eyed and bushy tailed. It was almost impossible to say no to a face like that.

“Sure, why not?” I sighed, letting him plop her right into my hands.

She was a little smaller than I thought, only about two feet long, and a little skinny. She was pale yellow with bright orange blobs of color on her body and two orange stripes on her face, almost making her look like a tiger. She also had pale red eyes, which was a little freaky. But Hanzo didn’t seem to mind, so I didn’t say anything.

I tried not to panic when she started curling around my arm a little too tightly.

“Aw, looks like she likes you, Jesse,” He cooed softly, running his fingers over her scales again.

“Do ya have a name for her yet, Han?” I asked, trying not to focus on the snake crawling up my arm onto my shoulder.

“I have yet to give one to her. You’re good with giving me nicknames, so maybe you can assist me?” Hanzo asked with a wry smile.

“Very funny, Hanny. Now that I think about it, she does kinda look like a peach, don’t ya think?” I replied, feeling a little more relaxed since she stopped moving so much.

“Maybe…Peaches would be a good name for her,” He said, his soft lips pursed slightly in thought.

I was just about to say something when the damn thing pressed itself against my face, almost like a weird kiss.

“Hey you, that’s my job,” He remarked cutely, a tiny giggle escaping him. He picked up… Peaches and put her back down on another pillow.

Snakes aren’t that bad I guess.


End file.
